Finally, A Happy Ending!
by madalinekaye
Summary: this is a story about Graves and Shilo. It takes place directly after the Opera. it is rated m for lemony goodness in later chapters. Due to family issues i will not continue this story... i am very sorry


A/N: this is my first story ever so please don't yell at me. I tried very hard and I think it is at least passable. this will be a chapter story.

Finally a happy ending

Chapter 1

I'm kneeling on the stage shocked at what just happened. I'm covered in my father's and Blind Mag's blood. I stand as all the people slowly begin to clap and the curtain falls. I turn and run from the sound of people clapping and cheering. I run into the street and begin to wonder who I can turn to now that everyone ive ever loved or could have loved is dead. Then I remember Graves and I think . I run to the graveyard where i first met him. I search everywhere but he is nowhere to be found. I run to his alley and look for him there. Nope. Nada. I turn to walk away and run into a man that was standing behind me. I fall flat on my ass and look up at him. He is by far the biggest man I have ever seen. He looks to be about twenty seven or twenty eight.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing" he sneers. "What's your name missy?"

"None of your damn business"

"Watch your tone with me or we will have to teach you a lesson". As he is yelling at me he pushes me roughly on my back. I then realize what he is trying to do. I start screaming and suddenly he his pulled off me and thrown against the wall so hard his head cracks open. I look up to see who my savior is.

"Graves" I breath out.

"Hey Kid what are you doing all the way out here?" He says like nothing just happened.

"I was looking for you" I say.

I study his face while he is trying to figure out what to say. I wait for him to tell me to get lost.

Finally he says "Well you found me".

"I'm sorry I have no one else to turn to. I lost my father and godmother tonight and you are the only person on the island I know" I say.

"Why don't we get you back to your house so you can get you cleaned up" he says.

I look down at my body and see that I am still covered in blood. How could I have forgotten that? We get to my house and I fish a key out of the bush. After we get in I switch on the light

"You can sit on the couch while I take a shower" I say over my shoulder as I am walking up the stairs. Once in the shower I scrub every inch of my body clean of the blood. As I step out of the shower I realize I didn't grab any clothes. I wrap my towel tightly around me and make a dash for my room I find a sheer white night-gown and put it on. I shake my head. Could my clothes be any more revealing? On my way back downstairs I grab a change of clothes for Graves. He looks up as I walk in.

"I brought you a change of clothes" I say as I toss them to him "they may be a little big. They were my dads".

"Thanks" he says.

"You can stay here tonight if you want".

"I just might take you up on that offer".

I notice that he is averting his gaze and blushing. I wonder why? He is usually so confident and almost cocky at times. He reaches his hand up as if to touch me but thinks better of it and drops it.

"Well we have a guest bedroom upstairs if you want me to show you".

"Sure" He says.

I motion for him to follow me and walk upstairs. I stop at the door beside mine.

"This is the guest bedroom" I point to my door "and this is mine. Just knock if you need anything".

I turn to walk into my room and he grabs my wrist. he pulls me back until one of his arms is around my waist and the other is still holding my wrist. I look up and his lips crush into mine. At first I am too surprised to move but I eventually began to move my lips with his. He lets my wrist go and walks me back until I hit the wall, his hand on the wall beside my head. His tongue runs along my bottom lip begging for entrance and i open my mouth slightly to allow it. Our tongues touch and a shiver runs up my spine. He pulls away so fast I almost fall over.

"I'm sorry" he says"I'm so so sorry".

He turns and walks to the door of his room.

"I like you better bald" he says.

"Wait" I say "please, just wait".

He turns around and I look into his eyes. I step closer to him and run my hands down his chest.

"Will you please stay with me tonight?" I say "I don't think I can be alone".

He nods his head slowly and closes the door to his room. I turn and walk to my room. He walks into the room, immediately strips to his underwear, and crawls under the covers. I stare at him like he is insane and he pats the bed beside him impatiently and I crawl in beside him. I snuggle close to him and he rubs my head absent-mindedly.

"Why do you like me better bald?" I ask.

"It makes you more unique" he says.

I drift off before I can tell him that his answer was no help.


End file.
